Demonic Rhapsody
by Minor God
Summary: Crowley's life alongside the Bohemian Rhapsody. Go on - tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Crowley's life and the Bohemian Rhapsody. Bit odd, but please let me know what you think.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality

Crolwey had never been able to believe himself as an angel. Not believe in himself, he litterally couldn't see how he could be perfect. Perfect. He viewed himself in the river. How prosthetic it already seemed, and he hadn't truly seen imperfection yet. And if he were complete perfection, how was it that people such as Gabriel and Micheal were more perfect?

But still, he struggled on.

Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me  
  
Crowley had been warned. Warned. He'd seen them all go down and now people were marking him off as the next to go. And inwardly, he felt himself that his days were numbered.

Last night, he had met the most fabulous, wreckless and shocking people he could ever imagine. And that, in his opinion, was what he needed. A shock, a change. He was bored of perfection. When they told him of their new home and adventures, he became intrigued, jealous, even...

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

And in one, thoughtless outburst, he had shattered the hopes of his family, who had been sure he would survive. They stared on in confusion. Why couldn't they be angry?

But he didn't feel like this monster inside. He felt like the same person he had always been, but more open and... detatched from his surroundings. He felt like he could stop pretending and say it now. As they reached out, all beauty and sadness,

"**Too late, my time has come**!"

Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
  
Wait! There was no waiting, but it had just hit him. At the same time as that jagged rock, he really could die now. All it would take was the merest drop of holy water. He didn't want this life. But he didn't want to die!

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico  
  
No one in Hell had a face, they were dark shadows or mere silhouetts, imprinted upon the ever flickering background.

So he was glad to get out, even if it would just be for 6000 years. And they were sending him in that humiliating form that he had now. Crawly, they called him, as the lowest of the low, he was forced to Crawl around at the boots of the other demons who liked to try and stamp on him.

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me!" howled Crowley. The angel bit his lip.  
"He's just a poor boy from a poor family!" wept the angel in his prayers. "Spare him his life from this monstrosity!" Crowley must deserve better. Aziraphale had never met such a man. It would be an insult to call him angelic, but there was a definite spark of good in him somewhere. How could it be neurtured if he was mentally tortured like that? Didn't Heaven want to help him??? He had once asked Crowley about his fall.  
"Easy come easy go" but inside it was " - will you let me go?"  
_Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go -_

"Let me go!"   
_Never let you go _-

"Let me go!" Never let me go.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me.

He was not an accessory to be stood about and admired by Satanists. Nor was he a mere enslaved cyborg to Hell. But judging by the way they were treating him...

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?!

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?!  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby!  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here!

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me!"

Except, maybe his Bentley. And the angel.


	2. Disclaimer

Nooooo!!!! I forgot the disclaimer again. NOT MINE!


End file.
